Two Tears
by Dannie Tomlinson
Summary: COMPLETE! Chapter Four up! Songfic all the way through. Kira and Trent are together now, but is Kira really happy with who she chose? Parings, ConnerKiraTrent, then KiraTrent, and ConnerKira. Please R&R, no flames please!
1. Two Tears

Disclaimer: I don't own PRDT. Nor do I own the song "Two Tears", Hanson does.  
  
AN: Yeah, yeah, yeah another Hanson song from me. I can't help it, I love them! Ok, this was originally gonna be a Trent/Kira fic, but now I'm making it a something else, I won't say what. Ok, I've talked enough. On with the fic!  
  
Chapter One: Two Tears  
  
We find Kira in her room working on a song while listening to the radio, bopping her head to the music. As the song ends the DJ talks over, "That was 'My Happy Ending' the latest from Avril Lavigne, on 103.3, Reefside's Hottest Rock Station. Now we go to our phone lines with a caller who has a request and a shoutout, caller what's your name?" "Trent." "Ok, Trent what do you have to say?" "I wanna tell Kira Ford I am so sorry for hurting her, I never meant to, Kira I hope you can forgive me." Her eyes grow wide hearing this. "Wow, Kira the guy sounds sincere, hope you give him another chance, Ok, here is the song dedicated to Kira, its an old song from Hanson, called 'Two Tears'.  
  
Oh yeah yeah. I'm sorry if I made you cry.  
I'm sorry if tears fell from your eyes.  
I'm sorry if I hurt you.  
For that was not at all what I intended to do.  
  
But just remember.  
For every tear that falls.  
From your eyes.  
Two tears fall from mine.  
  
I never wanted to hurt you baby.  
I never wanted those tears to fall.  
I never wanted to make you cry.  
I guess I should have taken a little more time.  
  
But just remember.  
For every tear that falls.  
From your eyes.  
Two tears fall from mine.  
  
(bridge) For every tear that you cry.  
Two tears fall from mine.  
For every tear that you cry.  
Two tears fall from mine.  
  
For every tear that you cry.  
For every tear that you cry.  
Two tears fall from mine.  
  
As the song ends Kira has a tear in her eye, unsure if she should forgive Trent or not. On the other side of town another person hears the song and what Trent had to say and he clenches his fists.  
  
AN: Whoa! Someone's jealous! Who is it? I'm not telling, there are two friends of mine and my boyfriend who already know who it is. You may guess who it is for the next chapter and I'll say if you got it right or not in the shoutout. Ok, Please leave a review, no flames please! I know its short now, but it should get longer.  
  
CamFan4Ever 


	2. If Only

Disclaimer: I don't own PRDT, nor do I own the song "If Only", Hanson does.  
  
AN: Yeah, I know four Hanson songs, no I am not obsessed with them, well, maybe just a little. Also I have another dedication for my boyfriend, those of you that read 'A Minute Without You' know what I'm talking about. Artic Wolf 18, I love you so much. (blushes tomato red)  
  
Chapter Two: If Only  
  
One Week later  
  
We now find Kira and Ethan studying down in Dr. Oliver's lab while listening to the radio quietly. The DJ comes on, "That was 'Pieces of Me' the newest from Ashlee Simpson. We're going to the phone lines; we have a guy ready to give his heart away to the one girl he loves. Now what's your name kid?" "Conner McKnight." Both Kira and Ethan heads snap toward the radio and Ethan turns it up. "Ok, Conner, who is the girl you love?" "Kira Ford, Kira, I'm in love with you, I have been since I first saw you, I was just afraid to tell you how I feel; now I can." "Another guy in love with Kira? Wow popular girl. Ok, here's the song 'If Only' by Hanson.  
  
'Cause I need you.  
'Cause I need you.  
  
Every single time I see you I start to feel this way.  
It makes me wonder if I'm ever gonna feel this way again.  
There's a picture that's hanging at the back of my head.  
I see it over and over.  
  
I want to hold you and love you in my arms and then.  
I want to need you 'cause I need to be with you 'til the end.  
Then I hear myself reply you've got to hold it in.  
This time tonight.  
  
chorus If only I had the guts to feel this way.  
And if only you'd look at me and want to stay.  
And if only I'd take you in my arms and say.  
I won't go 'cause I need you.  
'Cause I need you.  
  
I sit here waiting wondering hoping that I'll make this right.  
'Cause all I think about is your hands.  
Your face and all these lonely nights.  
There's a feeling screaming in the back of my head.  
Saying over and over.  
  
I want to hold you love you in my arms and then.  
I want to need you 'cause I need to be with you 'til the end.  
Then I hear myself reply she'll never let you in.  
This time tonight.  
  
If only I had the guts to feel this way.  
And if only you'd look at me and want to stay.  
And if only I'd take you in my arms and say.  
I won't go 'cause I need you.  
Please don't go 'cause I need you now.  
  
I want to hear you say.  
It'll always be this way.  
We'll be hand in hand for every night and every day.  
I want to scream and shout.  
'Cause I'm losing any doubt.  
And all I care about is you and me and us and now.  
  
Oh yeah  
  
Yeah  
  
If only I had the guts to feel this way.  
And if only you'd look at me and want to stay.  
And if only I'd take you in my arms and say.  
I won't go 'cause I need you.  
Please don't go 'cause I need you now. Yeah 'Cause I need you.  
(if only)  
'Cause I need you now.  
(if only)  
'Cause I need you.  
I need you.  
(if only)  
'Cause I need you.  
(if only)  
'Cause I need you.  
(if only)  
(if only)  
'Cause I need you now. Yeah.  
  
As the song ends Kira has tears pouring down her face. Ethan gets concerned and hands her a tissue. "Man, first Trent, now Conner, who are you gonna choose?" "I....I don't know Ethan.  
  
End Chapter  
  
AN: Wow two guys in love with Kira, what's she gonna do? I don't know, its up to you reviewers. The winner will be revealed in the next chapter. Please leave a review and a vote, its extremely important that you do!! No flames please! 


	3. Naked

Disclaimer: I don't own PRDT, or the song 'Naked' Avril Lavinge does. I am borrowing it.  
  
Sorry for the delay! Things here have been shitty.  
  
AN: Well.... I won't say who the winner of the votes is; you'll have to keep reading. I'm just saying who did not win, will have a separate chapter after this.  
  
Shoutouts:  
  
Arctic Wolf 18: Thanks for the feedback babe! You're the best! I love you.  
  
Crimson-Ranger: Yeah, I know poor Kira, but I wanted to do something different from what I've written in the past. Thanks for reviewing and voting!  
  
Mysterious-muse: Thanks! Please don't cry! (Hands Mysterious-muse a tissue) It'll be Ok!  
  
DivaGurl227: Thanks.  
  
Kalika1: LOL, well, I did say vote. Ask and ye shall receive, here ya go!  
  
Kitty&Lancesweetheartsx06: Conner fan, whoo! He's cute, I know. (Frank please don't take that the wrong way)  
  
: Ok, thanks for voting.  
  
Minda: you scare me. Do you need mental help? I know people. J/K  
  
CMR: Whoo! Another Conner fan! Thanks for voting!  
  
Ally: Thanks for the input girl!  
  
Onmar: Ok, you don't like Hanson that's fine. Thanks for voting and reviewing.  
  
------------  
  
It's Open Mike Night at Cyberspace and Kira has asked Trent and Conner to the event. It's been two weeks since Conner dedicated his love for Kira on the radio; she had now made a desison. Conner and Trent arrive at the same time and sit at a table near the bandstand, whilst Kira and her band is setting up. "So, what are you doing here?", Trent asks Conner nonchalantly as he keeps his eyes on Kira. The Red Ranger glances at the White Ranger, "I never miss one of her gigs, unlike some people I know." Ethan, who had been watching the duo, decides to intervene before a fight starts. "Hey guys, this is sweet? Kira's three best friends coming here to cheer her on." The Red and White Rangers glare at each other then turn their full attention on Kira as she steps up to the mike.  
  
"Hey everybody, I really glad you all showed up, this first song is for Trent, I forgive you." She begins playing her guitar and her band starts in.  
  
"I wake up in the morning.  
Put on my face.  
The one that's gonna get me.  
Through another day.  
Doesn't really matter.  
How I feel inside.  
'Cause life is like a game sometimes.  
But then you came around me.  
The walls just disappeared.  
Nothing to surround me.  
And keep me from my fears.  
I'm unprotected.  
See how I've opened up.  
Oh, you've made me trust.  
Because I've never felt like this before.  
I'm naked.  
Around you.  
Does it show?  
You see right through me.  
And I can't hide.  
I'm naked.  
Around you.  
And it feels so right.  
  
I'm trying to remember.  
Why I was afraid.  
To be myself and let the.  
Covers fall away.  
I guess I never had someone like you.  
To help me, to help me fit.  
In my skin.  
I never felt like this before.  
I'm naked.  
Around you,  
Does it show?  
You see right through me.  
And I can't hide.  
I'm naked.  
Around you.  
And it feels so right.  
I'm naked.  
Oh oh yeah.  
Does it show?  
Yeah, I'm naked.  
Oh oh, yeah yeah I'm so naked around you.  
And I can't hide.  
You're gonna see right through, baby."  
  
As the song ends the crowd in Cyberspace bursts with applause and gives Kira and her band a standing ovation. As she steps down from the stage and begins walking toward her friends, Trent meets her halfway. "That was a beautiful song Kira." She blushes some, "Thanks Trent, I meant what I say about forgiving you." He smiles at her and gives her a sweet kiss. They pull apart, "Would you like to go out with me?" She smiles brightly, then looks over at Conner who is looking dejected. "Yeah, but let me talk to Conner for a sec." He nods and goes over by the door to wait for her.  
  
Conner looks up as the Yellow Ranger makes her way over to the table. "Hey," she says with a smile as she sits across from the broken-hearted Red Ranger. "Hey..." "Look, Conner, I know you said you love me and all, but do you really think it would work between us?" "Well, I was hoping things could work, but now that I think about it, you're right, it can't work," he says with a forced smile. "I hope we can still be friends Kira." She smiles, "I think we can work something out." She bids them goodbye and walks out with Trent hand-in-hand, with Conner watching after them, Kira taking his heart with them.  
  
End Chapter AN: Well, there's who you picked people. I will put up a different chapter for Conner next. Please leave a review, no flames please!  
  
CamFan4Ever 


	4. Plan B and Your Everywhere to Me

Disclaimer: I don't own PRDT, nor the song "Plan B" from the Zenon: Z3 Soundtrack, Disney owns it, I also don't own the song "Everywhere" Michelle Branch owns it.  
  
AN: I am so sorry for the delay! I have been really busy lately and this damn writer's block is driving me nuts! Here is Conner's chapter, it isn't the way I had originally thought up, and I hope you all like it.  
  
Shoutouts:  
  
Arctic Wolf 18: Thanks for the input babe and reviewing love you!  
  
pikachucranstongirl: Thanks, but its not over yet!  
  
Crimson-Ranger: Conner: (takes the cookie) Thanks man! Kira: (is on the ground, glaring at Crimson-Ranger)  
Thanks for reviewing! I know, I feel bad for Conner too!  
  
CMR: I know...don't you just wanna give Conner a big hug?  
  
Kitty&Lancesweetheartsx06: I know you guys voted for Conner, but for some reason Trent is more popular, its a vishous cycle, you know, so obvious, the Tommy/Kim relationship, Blake/Tori, Taylor/Eric, and many more, I just can't think of them. Anyways, thanks for reviewing and here is Conner's chapter, I hope you like it.  
  
gamechamp85: I based the coupling on the votes of the reviewers, it's just the way the votes turned out.  
  
---------  
  
It's been two weeks since Kira and Trent got together and Kira breaking Conner's heart. The couple hasn't been able to spend a whole lot of time together, when they are together Kira's mind seems to be elsewhere, like today for example, we find the teens at Reefside Point, looking over the beach, having a romantic lunch. Trent sets out a lovely picnic lunch, whilst Kira is staring out at the ocean. He looks over at her, "Kira? Earth to Kira, are you there?" "What?", she asks turning her head to him, "Oh, sorry, my mind's somewhere else." "Are you ok? You seem kinda distracted lately." "Yeah, I'm fine," she answers absently.  
  
In truth she wasn't fine, she had had a lot on her mind, mostly thinking of Conner McKnight. She now realized recently that she had hurt him badly and that she was in love with him too! 'What am I going to do?', she thought. 'I can't hurt Trent, but I can't lead him on like this.'  
  
-----One Week Later at Cyberspace-----  
  
Kira and her band are playing another gig at Cyberspace, she has come to the decision that she can't keep leading Trent on like this and decides to tell him this through song. "Hey everybody, thanks for coming, before we start I have something to say. Trent, I really like you, but my heart belongs to someone else, I'm so sorry." While she was saying this she had her eyes on Conner, who feels like he's going to have a heart attack. Her band begins playing as does she, and begins singing,  
  
"Can't communicate.  
Your in outer space.  
Everytime I get around you.  
I can compromise? But I'd be so better off with out you.  
  
Well I was thinking maybe you and me. We could have been a possibility.  
But now I've got a Plan B.  
  
(chorus)  
Be the change.  
Rearrange.  
What I'm thinking.  
Gonna be everything iv been dreaming.  
Disappear outta here call it even. Your up in another world. So now I'm gonna go to Plan B.  
And be me.  
  
I didn't fall apart.  
You didn't break my heart.  
Somehow it doesn't seem so tragic.  
If I called your cell. Just to wish you well. It probably be nothing but static. Well I thought that maybe you and me. We had a little bit of chemistry. I guess some things are never meant to be.  
  
Be the change.  
Rearrange.  
What I'm thinking.  
Gonna do everything I've been dreaming.  
Disappear outta here call it even. Your up in another world. So now I'm gonna go to Plan B.  
  
Sometimes I wonder if you ever. Ever really noticed me. I think about it too.  
But I'm saving all my energy for Plan B. I don't really want you. If you don't love me.  
  
Be the change.  
Rearrange.  
What I'm thinking.  
Gonna be everything.  
I'm dreaming.  
Disappear outta here call it even. Your up in another world. So now I'm gonna go to Plan B.  
To Plan B.  
And be me.  
  
Trent sighed with a heavy heart, he knew something had been up with Kira and now he knew. He wasn't angry with her, if this was how she felt, then so be it. He smiled softly at her and nodded, letting her go. She smiles back, and starts another song, "Conner, this is for you."  
  
"Turn it inside out so I can see. The part of you that's drifting over me. And when I wake you're never there. But when I sleep you're everywhere. You're everywhere.  
  
Just tell me how I got this far. Just tell me why you're here and who you are. 'Cause every time I look you're never there. And every time I sleep you're always there.  
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me. And when I close my eyes it's you I see. You're everything I know that makes me believe. I'm not alone. I'm not alone.  
  
I recognize the way you make me feel. It's hard to think that you might not be real. I sense it now, the water's getting deep. I try to wash the pain away from me. Away from me.  
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me. And when I close my eyes it's you I see. You're everything I know that makes me believe. I'm not alone. I'm not alone.  
  
I am not alone. Whoa, oh, oooh, oh.  
  
And when I touch your hand. It's then I understand. The beauty that's within. It's now that we begin. You always light my way. I hope there never comes a day. No matter where I go. I always feel you so.  
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me. And when I close my eyes it's you I see. You're everything I know that makes me believe. I'm not alone. 'Cause you're everywhere to me. And when I catch my breath it's you I breathe. You're everything I know that makes me believe. I'm not alone.  
  
You're in everyone I see. So tell me. Do you see me?"  
  
As she ends the song the crowd in Cyberspace erupts with applause and cheers for her band. She smiles brightly as she steps down from the bandstand, where Conner is waiting for her, "That was beautiful Kira." She blushes brightly, "Thanks Conner." "Why me?", he asks her gently. "At first, when you told me you loved me over the radio, I was stunned, and after when I told Trent I forgave him, it got me thinking, you've always been there for me, and I realized that I love you too." He smiles brightly and pulls her into a passionate kiss, neither of them noticing the crowd giving off cat calls and wolf whistles around them. They were in their own little world full of love.  
  
THE END!  
  
AN2: Well, that is the end of 'Two Tears'. I hope you all liked it. Would anyone like a sequel to this? Like in the future after Mesogog? If so let me know it won't be out until after the sequel to my first fic 'Finding Your Love'. I swear to those of you that read it, the sequel will be up soon! Ok, so please leave a review, no flames please! Thanks!  
  
CamFan4Ever 


End file.
